Hetalia: Antarctica, The Unkown Country (Oneshot)
by Shadowmay
Summary: Antarctica wasn't a country at the time. Well...she used to be until she disappeared. Now people don't remember her. They now see her as a continent instead of a country now. What happens when the countries find out that Antarctica is not just a continent, but a country? And America's sister at that! (I drew the pic, I also now know because of a guest Antarctica is not a country)


**Chapter 1: Meet My Sister! (ONESHOT STORY!)**

**Hi guys! This is a oneshot, so if you want me to continue please post a review. Or, if you just want this to stay as a oneshot that's fine with me. Now I know Antarctica is not in Hetalia or is a country, but in this I made this country and another one(not telling you which one XD) into people and put them into Hetalia!**

**_.: ?'s POV :._**

My eyes open and stare at the snow that has now turned red because of the blood that was spiled from me. I looked up to see my old friend, my eyes fill with tears as I see her angry face.

"Don't you dare...GO NEAR HIM EVER AGAIN DO YOU HEAR ME!?" She screamed in my face.

My grey eyes filled to the brim with tears as she turned around and walked away from me.

"W-Why?" I asked gasping for air as I felt my body go numb...I am almost dead.

"He is mine...no one elses." She spoke in that same heart warming voice, how I hated it now... "Not even...my best friend." she said blandly.

"W-Won't he c-come l-looking f-for m-me?" I stuttered.

"He will, but he will forget you in the near future." She said with a little sadness in her words.

She then runs and jumps off of the cliff we were fighting on earlier. I crawled over to the edge of the cliff to see that the ship that she came on was departing. She turned to look at me and yelled to me sadness filling in the holes in her words, "I'M SORRY!" She then turned back around as she was going to land on her ship. She landed on her hands and did a back flip and immediately facing me. She turned away when she saw my face full of tears. Her big sister walked up to her and stood by her side. She looked up and stared at me, her eyes began to fill with tears. After a minute of her crying, she ran to a door, which might of been the sleeping quarters. I watched as they dissapeared as quickly as they came. My eyes began to close, my heart began to beat really slowly.

_I just want to say these last words to you old friend..._ I thought with a small smile coming onto my bloody face. _Even though you tortured me when I first told you about my crush on your big brother...I just wanted to say..._

"I...forgive you..." I said my last words so easily...so plainly...I just wanted to repeat them over again. To make it sound more fitting to you. But no. Time cannot repeat it self. Now...we can't repair our friendship. You actually did me a favor...I was bound to die anyways. I head plopped on the ground with a loud _THUMP! _Blood spilling everywhere. My eyes began to close, and everything turned black. The pain stopped, fortunately. But it was cold. Him and I hated the cold. We dealt with it anyways though. But...you've forgotten...haven't you? When ever I went to spend time with your older brother. Who did I take with me? You of course! Heh...you'll remember. But it will be too late...because...

_** I'm already dead**_

_**.: Russia's POV! :.**_

_"Hey Russia?" _She said. Her voice sounded gentle and sweet. Like a sunflower.

_"Da?" _

_"What would you do...if I went missing?"_

I was shocked for a few. I couldn't believe what I was hearing from her! Is she wanting to go missing or what!? I don't want to be alone!

I sighed, _"I WOULD TRAVEL THE WHOLE WORLD TO FIND YOU!" _I exclaimed. I stood proud as I said it too. Because...I loved my little sunflower.

She giggled, _"Then... Find Me Please..."_

I sprung up out of bed and gasped. I clutched my heart, eyes wide, looking around the room.

_Same old room..._ I thought.

A sighed in relief, "Only a dream..."

"What was only a dream big brother?"

I jumped as I heard that voice. It was the voice of the woman I didn't want around. The voice of my crazy little sister, Belarus.

"Belarus? How did you get in my house?" I asked.

"I came through the window." She said plainly.

I sighed. Typical Belarus...she never comes at a good time.

"Can you please get out so then I can get dressed." I asked. Practically fed up.

She sighed in frustration then nodded. She then turned around and walked out of the room.

After I got dressed, ate breakfast, then scared the Baltics. We headed out to go to the conference. America said it was very important that we came. He also said, 'If you didn't I would post really embarrassing photos of you on the internet.'

I sigh, _Typical American..._

_**.: ?'s POV :.**_

My weird brother America walked along beside me as we both went to the world meeting. I was nervous though, because this was going to be my first meeting. I have always wanted to see all the other countries myself, instead of going on what America thought of them. When I was but a small fragile country, England found me on an iceberg barely alive and bleeding. I had no memory of what happened before I got injured so, He took me in. England was a pirate at the time so America was still a child. England was like my big brother and America was like my brother. Even though we didn't share the same blood.

"Hey!" America yelled waving his hand in my face. "Are you okay?"

I felt a blush creep on my cheeks, "Y-Yes! I'm fine." I stated.

America smiled and grabbed my arm leading me into a building where I guess the meetings were held. America ran down a long hallway and stopped at a big pair of doors. He told me to wait and stay behind him. He busted through the door and the talking I heard ceased.

"Guys today is a very important day today." He stated.

"Why yes of course. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't special!" A french man said hoping to probably piss the American off. Which was pretty hard to do mind you. Just then America stepped aside. All eyes went on me. Everyone was staring at me wide eyed. My heart skipped a beat and it felt like I was going to die there just now.

"I want you all to meet my sister Antarctica!"

**Sup Guys! Don't forget to leave a review on my story! I am always looking for people to spot mistakes in my stories! It helps improve my writing! Thank you for donating yuor time to read this! Sorry If any characters are OOC!**


End file.
